bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Grayson
| years = | first = September 16, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Terence Grayson (1996) | partner = | romances = Milo D'Angelo | father = Warren Lockhart | mother = Hilary Thompson | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Nico Grayson Danny Grayson | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Ramsay Lockhart Clarence Thompson Frank Thompson (legal) | grandmothers = Harriet Lockhart Elsie Thompson | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Ramsay Lockhart, Jr. Zeke Thompson (legal) Rodney Thompson (legal) Ross Thompson Lloyd Thompson Alistair Cambias | aunts = Kirstie Hayes Fiona Wolfe | cousins = Oliver Hayes Gabe Wolfe Dakota Wilson Julianna Cambias | relatives = }} Krystal Janet Grayson (née Lockhart) Storylines 1977–? 1995–1998 The 18 year old Krystal shows up on her grandmother Harriet's doorstep looking heavily pregnant. The girl begs Harriet to let her stay and explains that Warren wants her to put the baby up for adoption. Krystal confronts her former flame Akio Yoshida claiming he is her baby's father. The two had a drunken one-night-stand last June before he left boarding school. Krystal's presence upsets Kio's girlfriend Goldie Hawkins as she fears Krystal wants Kio for herself. Though he agrees to take responsibility, Kio doesn't seem too interested in raising a baby as he has recently ended up back in foster care. Kio's foster mom Lorie Pope and Harriet agree to help the teens raise their baby. In 1996, Krystal gives birth to her son Nico and it is obvious that Kio is not the boy's father. Harriet is quite worried feeling her granddaughter is getting to be a little bit wreckless but Krystal explains that she'd just gone through a bad break up and didn't handle it well. Kio and Krystal bond over baby which leads to Golide becoming jealou and dumping Kio. Nico and she is shocked when he suddnely ask her to marry him. Krystal realizes Kio has an ulterior motive and forces him to tell her the truth — he needs to get married to get his trust fund early. Having been living in foster care since he was 8 years old, Kio is the illegitimate son of a Japanese crime lord. Kio's mother died in childbirth and his father lost custody of him in 1985 when he went to prison. Kio wants the money so he can reconnect with his family. Krystal agrees to help him and they elope in September 1996. Kio even considers adopting Nico as his own until Warren threatens to disown his mother and daughter and cut them off financially unless they have the marriage annulled. Terence crashes Nico's birthday party in February 1998 and forces Krystal to admit the truth. Nikki is furious with Krystal for trying to keep Terence away from his son and threatens Krystal with a custody lawsuit. However, Terence assures Krystal that he would never put Nico through what his parents put him through. Terence and Krystal immediately sign a custody agreement for joint custody and have the boy christened naming him after Terence's father, Nicholas Grayson. 2000– 2011– Development Creation and background Personality Relationships References External links